midnightcabaretfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Detective Philip Trent: Time Detective
Time Detective, Philip Trent: Time Detective is a Time Detective. That is to say, he is a detective with the currently unexplained ability to Time Travel. He is additionally known as "the Caped Crusader", '"'the World's Greatest Time Detective", "Phil", "That guy, you know the one, he can time travel", or simply "the Trent"; in the original version of the story and the vast majority of subsequent retellings, Philip Trent's secret identity is unknown, but it is theorized that he was a playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist. Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, he swore revenge on time, an oath tempered with the greater ideal of justice. Trent trains himself both physically and intellectually and dons a Noir-themed costume in order to fight time-crime. Trent operates in an ambiguous black-and-white city, assisted by various supporting characters including his main sidekick and illegitimate son William, his ambulatory coatrack Marcus, the police commissioner Yoshi Kuroi, and occasional assistance from the heroine Stacy. He fights an assortment of villains influenced by the characters' roots in film and pulp magazines. Unlike most superheroes, he does not possess any morals; he makes use of intellect, detective skills, science and technology, happenstance, clich'es, and an encyclopedic knowledge of The Spice GIrls in his war on Time. In 2008, following William's apparent Death (in truth, time-displacement), the role of Batman has been taken up by his former ward and the first Robin, Dick Grayson History The original story of Time Detective, Philip Trent: Time Detective relates that he was born Kal-El'' ''in 1975, before being rocketed to May 2nd 1962 as an infant by his scientist father Jor El. Discovered and adopted by a Kansas farmer and his wife, the child is raised as'' ''''Philip Trent' ''and imbued with a strong moral compass, which he subsequently lost in a bet. Very early he started to display superhuman abilities, (Time travel.) which upon reaching maturity he would resolve to use for the benefit of humanity, assuming he ever matures. Bored with the monotony and conformity of his job as a salaried employee, Hiro Nakamura Philip Trent turns to his love of science fiction and fantasy as an escape. A bit of a dreamer, Philip loves the idea of possessing powers, but the reality of it all becomes more than what he expected. Initially a happy-go-lucky fellow with an innocent view of adventure, Trent's experiences force him to become more serious and determined. Trent possesses a very strong sense of purpose and a gaseous moral foundation, and the events of the series only strengthen them. Trent would later discover that he was dying from a brain tumor. So he decided to use his restored time travel power to punch Hitler in the nuts, just once, because it seemd the thing for a Time Traveller to do at least once in his life. Philip Trent died from said brain tumor in 2009. He got better. And then time travelled back to attend his own funeral because it seemed appropriate. After which he returned to manage his Detective Agency as if nothing happened. He is still trying to investigate the temporal symmetries between the Curt Cobain case and Heath Ledger. Philip Trent's current whereabouts are unknown. Though he was last seen some time in the future. Powers and Abilities Time Detective, Philip Trent: Time Detective is a mutant with the ability to travel through time by performing a dance from the cult-film The Rocky Horror Picture show. Specifically, the "Time Warp". He also appears immune to causality and spontaneously corrects paradoxes. It is theorized that Philip Trent has some latent telepathic powers, though thus far he has only demonstrated the ability to project film noir style narrations describing his state of mind or current events in overly elaborate metaphor. Trivia *His full title is Time Detective, Philip Trent: Time Detective.''' *Philip Trent enjoys Tautology to his own admission: "because I do." *Philip Trent bit Cthulu once. *Philip Trent has divided by zero, and in doing so accidentally spawned a rift in reality which eventually became modern New Jersey. *Philip Trent has worn his trademark trenchcoat and fedora since May 2nd 1972 which he recieved as a birthday gift from his future self. *Philip Trent owns a gun which he named Beatrice. *Philip Trent is the most awesome thing in the history of the future. It's true, he checked.